


Sound of Silence

by ZeldaZinklow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Music, Musical Instruments, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaZinklow/pseuds/ZeldaZinklow
Summary: Not for many years, there had been such beautiful music in the halls of Hogwarts.Songfic. Angst. Drarry oneshot. Very fluffy story
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 21





	Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So this little short story is something that has been rattling around in my brain all day and I thought I would write it down.   
> This is a very fluffy story, so if that is not your thing you have been warned!
> 
> I do not own the story of Harry Potter or any of the characters. That is the property of J.K Rowling.
> 
> If you wonder why I chose this particular song I can give three reasons;
> 
> 1\. I love this song and think it is beautiful  
> 2\. Somehow I could imagine Harry sitting at a piano and singing this song  
> 3\. The song is about corruption and capitalism, a theme that fits in well with Harry Potter and his story. He is constantly treated like a product and someone who is to be a front, but yet someone who is also to be sold out. In many ways he is greatly treated like a tool that is used and the can be tossed aside and he has to fight a lot of corruption on the way.
> 
> Enjoy!   
> _______________________

The halls of Hogwarts school witchcraft and wizardly was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the old caretaker Filtch on the second floor muttering about ”pestering students that were up to no good” to his old grey cat Mrs. Norris, and Peeves the poltergeist happily cackling and bouncing around in the trophy room. The students and teachers were in the great hall eating dinner. They were happily talking and laughing, not noticing that someone was missing from the Gryffindor table, probably because he had been missing almost every dinner, since the start of term. The only ones that maybe did notice, was Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They were both looking worried and were the only ones who seemed to notice that something was amiss. 

Suddenly a soft melody of music was echoing through the halls, a melody of soft piano. Not many noticed the music at first but then a couple of students stopped eating or talking to listen. A small first-year girl at the Hufflepuff- table elbowed her friend. The great hall grew quiet, for not for a long time anyone had heard this kind of music at Hogwarts. Some students were looking around in confusion and were wondering where the music was coming from. Others seemed to slightly recognize the melody. Then a voice could be heard, a deep and clear baritone. It sounded profoundly sad as it sang to the soft tunes of the piano. 

Hello, darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence

The piano continued. Many of the muggle-borns in the hall now recognized the song. Hermione Granger's eyes grew wide. She had father play it on his old LP-record at home, a couple of times, but then the song had not seemed this sad. Now it sounded almost heartbreaking. It was sung slowly and the voice sounded like it was in great pain. You could here every emotion with every new note. 

In restless dreams, I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a streetlamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence

There was a flicker in the middle of the hall, like a picture materializing on a screen, in and out. A black grand piano flickered into view, a person sitting playing, moving his hands over the keys, and then disappeared again. Then it flickered again and the piano suddenly fully materialized. The person playing didn't seem to notice, to engrossed in the music. His head was bent over the keys, eyes closed while he sang. His voice was rich and clear. 

And in the naked light, I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share  
No one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence

"Fools," said I, "You do not know  
Silence like cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you."  
But my words like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out it's warning  
In the words that it was forming  
And the sign said, "The words of the prophets  
Are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls  
And whispered in the sounds of silence."

He sang the last two lines quietly; then lifting his head to look up in the ceiling. He had tears streaking down his cheeks. The two last notes rang out and echoed in the completely quiet hall. Nobody seemed to dare to move or make a sound. A stunned silence befell the hall and many were staring with opened mouths because nobody had known that Harry Potter had such musical talent. Many of the professors, the headmaster included had tears in their eyes.  
Then the young man suddenly seemed to notice where he was and that he had the whole hall staring at him. He looked around confused and embarrassed, his cheeks glowing bright pink. He quickly stood up to flee the scene when there was a scrape of a moving chair and a blur of robes as someone had left their table and came walking up with quick steppes to stop him in his tracks and embrace him tightly. 

The hall had held its breath as the other figure approached, expecting the worst but was for the second time thoroughly shocked at what was happening before them. Draco Malfoy’s face was deadly white but his face looked determined and his grey eyes glowed like molten silver. Harry's resolved seemed now to melt away and he berried his face on the other boys' shoulder and quietly sobbed. Draco just held him there, rubbed his back gently. Harry’s shoulders were shaking and he took shuttering hiccupping breaths. 

He didn't care anymore. He didn’t care that he probably embarrassed himself in front of the entire school. 

More footsteps and two people were standing watching the pair from a distance. Ron's face looked confused and apprehensive, as though he wasn’t sure what to do. Hermione had big great tears falling from her brown eyes and running down her cheeks. She seemed to understand perfectly.

Harry looked up at Draco, eyed puffy and red, and still hiccupping sobs. The other boy gave him a gentle smile. He tried to smile back. Draco put one pale hand with elegant spindly fingers to Harry’s cheek, cupping it gently and letting his thump gently caress it. The other reached up and pulled a lock of hair out of his face. The same hand reached down and took hold of Harry's shaking one, and silently walked him out of the still quite great hall. 

Maybe it would be ok. 

Not for many years, there had been such beautiful music in the halls of Hogwarts.


End file.
